


The Sin

by Silveey



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveey/pseuds/Silveey
Summary: Aziraphale loves her life and her boyfriend Crowley. She adores her shop and her friends, but a single night can ruin everything.Aziraphale is a female and Crowley male.
Relationships: Aziraphale (Good Omens) & Castiel (Supernatural), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	The Sin

Zachariah was always a polite and charming older fellow. He would take an interest in my more expensive books and gave some small talk that was more optimistic than Gabriel would in any conversation. Though, as frustrating as Gabriel can be, I was comfortable being alone. With Zachariah, it felt unsteady. Almost like I was in a cage with a prey that just stood there before making his next move. 

“So how are ya darling?” He grinned as he leaned on my checkout post. 

I gave a polite smile as I picked up the new editions of Stephen King’s, placing the price tags while writing them into my log sheet. “Oh busy as always. Gabriel’s on his way if you wish to wait.” I tried to change the subject to something professional. I knew the two loath one another but perhaps the knowledge of Gabriel arriving would cause him to leave sooner.

“Oh he’s just a lazy bum who takes no initiative in the business. He actually wants to take funding from some of the churches to help the needy.” He chuckled in disbelief.

I gave a nervous smile. “Isn’t serving those in help one of God’s beliefs?” 

“But to take money from the church is criminal though.” He tried to explain as his fingers trailed over a book I had laid in front of me. “You wouldn’t steal from God would you Aziraphale?”

“Well-oh! Gabriel!” I cheered at his entrance while he took off his violet scarf. 

“Afternoon sunshine. Came to check on today’s delivery.” He grinned as he walked up and gently patted my back. “Zachariah. How can we help you today since this isn’t a joke of a worship like that lovely pristine building you just purchase.”

Oh there they go again. Thank heavens Gabriel came to pick up the donated books early, or I would have been forced to deal with uncomfortable conversations with Zachariah for god knows how long. As the two businessmen intensely spoke, I managed to grab the new stack of nicely priced books to be placed for special sales. 

“Hello Aziraphale.” A deep voice greeted.

“Goodness!” I jumped and faced Castiel in a panic. “Castiel dear, you must stop doing that.” 

“I apologize.” He easily adjusted the books on top of my stack that nearly fell over from my fright. “Gabriel told me to assist with carrying the donated books you had prepared for the college fundraiser.” 

“Mine or your Gabriel.” I teased as I slowly placed the books into their assigned place on the shelf.

“Yours? Though I was certain you two were just good friends.” He tried using quotations for the word friends. Oh dear... he doesn’t know how that works, then again I barely do as well.

“Yes we are good friends. Just go upstairs, I have the boxes ready and don’t mind the mess upstairs.” I warned as he hurried up the stairs with the keys I gave him. 

I glanced and still watched the two businessmen bicker with false smiles and tense body language being shown as a way to assert dominance. I never understood the whole male ego, at least from that perspective. There was only one man who I love and adore that never tried the whole manly route to make himself be better. He was always his dorky, cool self no matter what. 

“Crowley!” I turned the moment the bell from the door rang, knowing it was him from the sound of his Bentley outside.

He walked around Gabriel and Zachariah with no care as he held out some pink tulips towards me. He always enjoyed changing the flowers every now and then. “Hey Angel, ready?” He stole a small kiss as his hand gently held my waist with such love and gentleness. 

“Yes, ah Gabriel?” I called as I took off my apron, leaving it on the ladder against the shelf. “Watch the shop for me please?” I gave a begging smile as I quickly place the bouquet of tulips in the vase I kept for times like these. 

“Huh? Yeah sure sunshine. Crowley, try not to drive like a maniac.” Gabriel warned as he gave a tired expression from dealing with his coworker. “Try not to leave me here long, I have dinner plans.” He warned as he took a seat behind the register. 

“Of course, good day gentlemen!” I waved while holding onto Crowley’s arm as I followed him out from the shop as he simply waved.

“The hell was that about with those two?” Crowley questioned as he opened the door for me.

“They never got along. I am famished for some lunch dear.” Wanting to change the subject of the uncomfortable incident with Zachariah. It wasn’t just today, but for the past couple of days or more he’s been trying to flirt or even take me to dinner. He’s persistent no matter how many times I’ve declined his offers. 

“What are we in a mood for Angel?” He started the engine and drove off into the busy streets.

What was I in the mood for? I was just happy that Crowley was here and took me away from my own shop. Food was the last thing on my mind. “Surprise me dear.” It was the easiest and most certain way to hide my feelings for indifference. Once Crowley hears the words, ‘I don’t know’ he would for certain know that I have something on my mind or hiding my troubles. 

“Good, I have the perfect spot to take us.” He made a sharp left turn at the light. 

“Crowley!” I shouted as I held the handle for dear life. He always enjoyed scaring me deep down with his insane driving.

We arrived at a little Korean BBQ that just opened and very well hidden. I grew excited as I cooked the meats and vegetables on the small grill. This is what I needed. “Tell me about your day dear, how was the presentation about the new club you’re trying to get built go?” 

“Eh, they’re a bunch of prats. I gave them the most entertaining presentation and I got nothing out of them. The moment Beezlebub asks if they like it or not, then they finally say something.” He began to rant about his architecture job. Ranted how if he wasn’t being paid so much he’d quit immediately or that he was surrounded by too many people who have no life but work. At least the work parties are the most fun he claimed. 

I love watching the different expressions he showed as his rants went from anger to just boredom or silly. I love to look at him.

“Angel, the food.” Crowley pointed to the grill.

“Oh fiddlesticks! I’m sorry dear.” I muttered as I quickly flipped the food.

“Fiddlesticks?” He questioned confusingly.

“But I am glad that it still went well. They’re doing your project so it counts for something right? It means they enjoy your work.” I tried to cheer him up as I smiled softly at the red head.

“You do have a way of looking at things a different way Angel. Maybe you’re right.” He interlocks his hand into mine while resting his cheek into his left hand. How can a man be so charming?

“I know your boss doesn’t do compliments, but she’s best at what she does. That means you're one of her best as well. She wouldn’t put you in charge if she didn’t believe in you like I do.” I decided to slowly take my right foot out of my brown shoe to slowly rub against his calf.

He jumped from his seat out of surprise before giving a seductive grin. “Is my angel honestly trying to tempt me?” 

“I don’t know what you mean dear.” I took my hand back as I began to place the food onto his plate before setting mine. Acting as though I knew nothing of what he was saying.

“Of course you don’t.” He played with his food as his eyes still stayed on me.

I couldn’t help but moan in delight from the deliciousness of the octopus and veggies. This honestly was a treat. 

Looking back at him, his smile was full of love whenever he’d look at me. “How could I be so lucky?” I muttered under my breath.

“Lucky?” He asked.

Shoot. I said that out loud. “I was just.. thinking about how lucky I am Crowley. To have you with me like this all the time.” I took his hand and gently rub his knuckles with my thumb. 

“You know we’d be like this more often if you just accept my proposal Angel.” He took my hand and kissed it lovingly.

“I know dear. I just want to wait a little while longer.” I gave a sad smile. “I enjoy us being like this, remember I’m not saying no dear.” 

His eyes glanced up to mine with patience and love. “I know, can’t blame me for asking.” His phone went off as he glanced over the messages that were left. “Well, my time of heaven has ended. I gotta get back, but see you tonight Angel?” He got up and tossed some cash on the table as I followed him. 

“But won’t you be too tired? You know I don’t mind till tomorrow.” I warned. 

“I know but I just like being with you. Makes the day better.” He placed his arm around my neck as we walked to the parking lot. He gave a quick kiss to my hair before opening the door for me as always.

After the fast drive, I took off my seatbelt and adjusted my sweater vest that began to rise up a little from sitting. “Do be careful dear.”

“Aziraphale.” He called.

I looked up confused since he used his serious tone. Worried that he was upset, the moment I looked up, he already leaned into a kiss. 

I giggled as I rubbed my fingers into his hair as I gave into the kiss. We began to get a little carried away as I couldn’t help myself but deepen our kiss. I had to pull back for some air and couldn’t help but love his breathless expression. 

“Sorry dear, suppose I wanted something sweet after our lunch.” I teased.

“Angel you're such a bastard I swear.” He grinned teasingly.

“Till tonight dear.” I gave one more quick kiss before hopping out of the Bentley. As I walked, I heard a whistle. 

Turned around all flushed, I saw it was just Crowley being silly. “Enough. Just go!” I giggled.

He kept his grin while putting on his dark sunglasses. “Save the good wine!” He yelled before racing off. Oh that silly serpent. 

Coming in, I felt so much joy in my chest that I just couldn’t contain it. It’s better than the feeling after finishing an extraordinary book.

“I see you had fun.” Gabriel smiles and flipped a page slowly, not entirely glancing at me as he kept reading. 

“He’s sweet.” I smiled as I took a glance at the shop. Not many customers. “Any problems?”

“Besides Zachariah no. Customers were pleasant as always.” 

“May I ask, what is it you have against Zachariah?” I took a seat next to him.

He stopped reading and looked at me with a false smile that showed his anger towards that question. “Aziraphale my dear friend. Do not tell me you see that lower life form as something to be compared to us decent human beings.” 

“Of course not.” I nervously smiled as I placed my hands up in defense. “It’s just, what is your reason to dislike him?” 

Gabriel sighed as he closed his book. “Zachariah looks to be a hard worker like the rest of us. Spreading the word of god and helping people. Then you see how he treats those that are different or even questions us.” He leaned back into his chair as it seemed as though the memories gave him a migraine. “He twists everything to his advantage. He takes money that was used for charitable events to support things that God would not have wanted. He sucks up to Micheal as much as he can but even Micheal sees through it. Since he’s so well protected, there’s not much we can do.”

“I sensed from the beginning he wasn’t very kind.” I muttered as I thought back from all the times I’ve seen that smile of his.

“His earlier records show he was arrested for aggravated assault, but after that nothing has come up.” He shrugged as he began to rub his temple as he mumbled. “Beware of false prophets, who come to you in sheep’s clothing, but inwardly are ravening wolves.”

“I suppose I should keep a closer eye on him then.” I muttered as I watched the last customer leave without purchasing anything. 

“Just call me if he bothers you, or Uriel. Even Micheal, he’s not a good person to be left alone with.” Gabriel warned as he stood up and took his violet scarf and book he was reading. “I’ll be borrowing this if you don’t mind. Return it in a week.” He smiled before waving goodbye. “Till next time Aziraphale.” 

“Drive safely.” I called as he exited the store. I honestly don’t feel like working today anymore. “Stores closing! Please complete your purchases!” I called as there were two customers who decided to purchase items from the clearance section. 

After charging them and locking up the shop after them, I saw it was only seven-thirty. Suppose I can take a bath and boil some tea to pass the time. Going up to the third floor of my shop is where my living quarters were. Luckily I kept the door locked during business hours so no customers decided to snoop. Unlocking my door, I walked up the stairs in front of me and found my small studio where I kept everything neat and tidy, at least in my own way. I walked over to the small kitchen and began to boil tea while playing some classic French records that I kept hidden away in my closet. 

“Shoot. I forgot my book that I wanted to read tonight.” I muttered as I'd already taken off my sweater vest and had my dress shirt on. Rushing down the stairs as I unbuttoned my sleeves, I saw the book down by the register. It was such a doozy, prince’s being cursed while having to decide to save their true love or their kingdom. “There you are.” I hummed as I finally came down the last of the stairs to reach the lovely dark golden red book on the table. 

Turning around, I found Zachariah leaning against the bookshelf with his hands in his pockets. I suddenly stopped breathing the moment I laid my eyes on him.

“You look better like that, with less clothes. A lot of women don’t.” He stood up straight as he kept his smile, slowly walking closer to me. 

I felt my feet planted to the wooden floors in fear as I knew I couldn’t reach the alarm in time.

“I compliment you and no response?” His smile showed nothing except intimidation.

I gave a shaky response while trying to show I wasn’t afraid. “Thank you but. What are you doing here? We’re closed.” I hugged the book across my chest, fearing that I needed to cover the little holes from my buttoned up dress shirt. 

“I’ve given you many chances Aziraphale, to come on your terms but looks as though we’ll have to do this the hard way.” He spoke as though he was my superior about to fire me for some job that was done wrong. 

I threw the book as hard as I could to hit his face as I tried to run past him to reach the stairs. Once I felt his hands grab my waist, I screamed and struggled to get out of his strong arms. He took me to the back where the small couches were placed for quiet reading. I began to not recognize my own pleas and cries as I was thrown to the couch. The moment I tried to sit up, he held a long knife at my neck. 

“You had to take this route Aziraphale.” He tsked as he adjusted my messy short hair with his spare hand. 

“Please. Zachariah please don’t.” I whispered while feeling my hot tears stream down my face. 

“You’re just so beautiful. One of God’s most beautiful creations and you decide to waste yourself on that punk in glasses.” He held my face tightly as I tried to scoot away but to no avail. “I’m not really the type to do this but I honestly cannot help myself.” He let go of my face as he slowly unbuttoned my dress shirt. 

My body trembled so much in fear as I felt the knife on my skin while his hand finished unbuttoning my top, having my shapewear revealed. Thank goodness I wore the full body one. 

“The hell are you wearing? Take it off.” He demanded.

“Please Zachariah. Please!” I begged.

“You know I don’t enjoy asking twice Aziraphale.” 

I swallowed my pride as this might be the only idea I had. “I-I have to stand. To take it off.” 

“Those gorgeous blue eyes.” He sighed before staring down as he toyed with my silver like locks. “Give me a little show.” Those were his orders before he retracted the blade from my neck.

I wiped off the mess on my face with the handkerchief I kept in my pocket. I couldn’t look at him as I slowly unhook the waist part and unzipped my skirt. The shapewear was skin toned, having it look as though I wore stockings. I glanced down at the table in front of me, seeing the papers scattered from yesterday’s project with my work blades hidden underneath. 

“Please don’t make me do this.” I whispered as my fingers gracefully slide the blade into my grasps without drawing attention to myself.

“Darlin, I can't make you do anything! This has to be your choice.” He chuckled as I heard him stand from the couch.

‘Not yet Aziraphale.’ I took a breath as I felt his arms wrapped around my waist and chest tightly, feeling his chin on the crook of my neck. 

“I’m not one for no Aziraphale. We can make this a wonderful night for us.” 

‘Now!’ My mind screamed as I turned around and stabbed my small blade into his abdominal. I quickly pulled out the blade as he grabbed my throat and began to strangle me as I leaned against the table for support. 

“Fine. Guess this route will have to take.” He gave an evil chuckle as his grip tightened . 

I gasped for air as I tried to reach the second blade hidden under the papers. ‘I’m running out of time! I’m going to die!’ 

With my last fighting strength, I ignored the sharp cut from the blade as I quickly adjusted it before stabbing him in the neck. 

Seeing and hearing his gasps for air before he fell was something I never wanted to experience. 

‘What have I just done?’ I stared at the lifeless body of the person I once knew, had conversations with and even been to church with. He wasn’t a kind man no, but I should not had to murder him! Oh my god.. I murdered him.

Hard knocking came from the front of the door as the words police were repeatedly said. I blinked when a bright flashlight was shown through the window. How long have I spaced out? 

“Police! Open up!” A man’s voice demanded. 

I hugged myself comfortably as I slowly walked to the door. I answered the door slowly as I saw two officers holding their flashlights and umbrellas. It’s completely dark.. What time is it?  
“A neighbor called in for a complaint, claimed there was screaming”  
“Mam. You’re covered in blood, what happened?”

I blinked and looked down at myself. My cleavage and hands were covered in blood. I had nothing on but my undergarments. 

“Mam. Are you hurt?” The voice grew more stern as a way to get me to focus. 

My throat was still in pain, it hurt to speak from the physical and emotional pain I’ve begun to feel. I slowly nodded, not even noticing the hot tears streaming down my cheeks again.

“Let’s take you to the hospital and get you checked out. Anyone you wish for us to call?” The faceless officer offered. I couldn’t bear to look at them or I will break down and will not be able to stay rational.

I gave a slow nod as I wrote down Crowley’s and Gabriel’s phone number. Incase one doesn’t answer. Speaking of which, Crowley would be home soon.. what would he think of me once he sees this? Hugging the blanket that was given to me as I sat in the police cruiser. I couldn’t break down now. I need to be rational when they ask me questions, I must- “ah.” I winced in pain as my throat felt as though it was inflamed from the pain. 

‘Please find me Crowley. I need you.’


End file.
